1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game system including a plurality of game machines and a network, on which a network game is available for the game machines through the network.
2. Prior Art
In recent years, game systems are spread on which a plurality of game machines are connected to a network through a communication medium such as telephone line for executing network games.
In the network game, when a user (player) requests, to join the game, procedures are necessary of communicating with other users in order to obtain approval of other users, and procedures are necessary in starting the game on a game server after the users' approval. Such procedures prevent smooth proceeding of the game and entry motivation to the game.
There are network games with a lot of players who are classified into groups fighting against one another. During such network games, it is possible that information for cooperative players leaks to opponent players, because the information is transmitted by means of “chat” or other communication means accessible to all opponent players, also.
However, if the “chat” information is communicated only within cooperative players, they may be unconscious of opponent players, and quality of the game is limited.
As for offline games not connected to the network, a distribution of number of items of each kind used or obtained by the players, during the game is executed, will be within the range estimated by a game developer. However, it is the problem of online games that a partial game balance occurs beyond the estimation of the game developer, due to deviated number of items, because many and unspecified players join games.